All That Remains
All That Remains is an American metalcore band from Springfield, Massachusetts, which formed in 1998.[1] They have released five studio albums, a live CD/DVD, and have sold nearly 800,000 records worldwide. The group consists of guitarists Oli Herbert and Mike Martin, vocalist Philip Labonte, bassist Jeanne Sagan and former Diecast drummer Jason Costa with Labonte and Herbert being the only two original members. To date, all of their songs that were released as singles have had music videos created for them except "The Waiting one". http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That_Remains_(band)&action=edit&section=1 edit History http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That_Remains_(band)&action=edit&section=2 edit Formation, debut album and This Darkened Heart (2000-2005) Phil Labonte, the vocalist for All That Remains, was originally the vocalist for Shadows Fall and appeared on the cult classic album Somber Eyes to the Sky.[2] After being asked to leave because of "musical differences", Phil focused entirely on All That Remains, a side project he had been working on prior to leaving.[2] Phil has been known to support Boston acts such as Widow Sunday, Bury Your Dead, and Cannae.[2] The band released their debut album, Behind Silence and Solitude on March 26, 2002 through Prosthetic Records.[3] The style of the album differs from their current metalcore musical style,[4] and more prominently contains elements of melodic death metal. It was also the band's only release featuring the original members Chris Bartlett and Dan Egan. Their second album, This Darkened Heart was released on March 23, 2004 through Prosthetic Records. Produced by Killswitch Engage guitarist Adam Dutkiewicz, the album featured better production compared to its predecessor. The three singles that were released from the album are “This Darkened Heart”, “Tattered on My Sleeve” and “The Deepest Gray”. Music videos were created for all three. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That_Remains_(band)&action=edit&section=3 edit The Fall of Ideals (2006-2008) Their third album The Fall of Ideals was released on July 11, 2006 through Prosthetic Records. Once again, the album was produced by Adam Dutkiewicz. The album is also considered to be the band’s breakthrough release, as it entered the Billboard 200 charts at number 75, selling almost 13,000 copies in its first week.[5] “This Calling” was released as the album’s first single. Two music videos were created, with one incorporating footage from Saw III (as it was the lead song from the film’s soundtrack). A music video was made for the album’s second single "The Air That I Breathe". The band was also a part of Ozzfest 2006. The song “Six” is featured in Guitar Hero II. On June 20, 2007, it was announced that The Fall of Ideals had surpassed 100,000 sales in the United States.[6] A music video for the album’s third single “Not Alone” was filmed on July 4 and was released on September 10, 2007. In 2007, they played at Wacken Open Air in Wacken, Germany to a great success.[7] On November 30, 2007, All That Remains released a live CD/DVD album titled All That Remains Live.[8] In early 2008, they embarked on a headlining tour with support from Chimaira and Black Tide with Divine Heresy and Light This City splitting the tour’s opening slot. Five Finger Death Punch, was originally supposed to play but dropped off before the tour started due to vocal problems.[9] Later that summer All That Remains appeared on the Midwestern leg of Van’s Warped Tour 2008. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That_Remains_(band)&action=edit&section=4 edit Overcome (2008-2010) The band visited Audiohammer Studios in May, 2008 to record their fourth studio album, entitled Overcome, with producer Jason Suecof.[10] The album was released on September 16, 2008, with critics giving it mixed reviews due to its more mainstream sound, many claiming that the band has put focus on catchy melodies rather than technical heavy metal riffs. The song “Chiron” was released as the first single from the album and a video was produced for it.[11] Two singles from the album (“Chiron” and “Two Weeks”) were also released for Rock Band as downloadable content, along with “This Calling”. The band released a video for "Two Weeks" in October.[12] "Two Weeks" was also featured as a free playable download on the popular iPhone OS game, Tap Tap Revenge 2.[13] On June 10, All That Remains started touring on the Rockstar Mayhem Festival, playing the Jägermeister stage along with God Forbid and headliners Trivium.[14][15] On April 12, 2009, Phil Labonte posted on his Twitter that he was recording something in the studio on that same day with (at least) Oli and Mike.[16] This turned out to be the acoustic version of “Forever in Your Hands”.[17] On June 29, 2009, drummer Jason Costa broke his hand. The band temporarily recruited drummer Tony Laureano (Dimmu Borgir, Nile) to honor their commitment to the 2009 Rockstar Energy Mayhem Festival.[18] On September 29, 2010, All That Remains announced “The Napalm & Noise Tour”, which will take place from November 23 December 21. They will co-headline it with The Devil Wears Prada, and be supported by Story of the Year and Haste the Day.[19] On October 7, 2009, All That Remains released the music video for their single “Forever in Your Hands”.[20] Also released on this day was a free download of the Japan bonus track "Frozen" from Overcome. In January, 2011, All That Remains won top honors in the Hard Rock/Metal category in the 9th Annual Independent Music Awards for the album. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That_Remains_(band)&action=edit&section=5 edit For We Are Many (2010-2011) All That Remains announced plans to start recording another album, which began in April 2010.[21] The band later confirmed it to be released later in the year with Adam Dutkiewicz as the chosen producer.[22] The album was released on October 12, 2010.[23] On June 8, 2010, All That Remains premiered the title track "For We Are Many" during a show in Burlington, VT under the working title of "Dem Trims".[citation needed] From August 18 through September 6, a free download of the title track, "For We Are Many", was available on the band’s website after subscribing to their mailing list. On October 6, 2010, All That Remains released a music video for the single "Hold On".[24] “For We Are Many” debuted at number 10 on the Billboard 200, selling a little over 29,000 copies in its first week.[25] A music video was released for “The Last Time” on April 1, 2011. All That Remains took part in the Share the Welt Fall tour with Hatebreed, Rains and Five Finger Death Punch. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That_Remains_(band)&action=edit&section=6 edit New album (2012-present) On January 25, 2012, Phil Labonte stated via Facebook that they are working on new material. Sessions have been regular since. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That_Remains_(band)&action=edit&section=7 edit Band members http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That_Remains_(band)&action=edit&section=8 edit Discography Cite error: Invalid tag; refs with no name must have content; see the help page Studio albums http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That_Remains_(band)&action=edit&section=9 edit Singles http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That_Remains_(band)&action=edit&section=10 edit Video albums http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That_Remains_(band)&action=edit&section=11 edit Music videos *“The Deepest Gray” (video directed by: Ian McFarland) *“This Darkened Heart” (video directed by: Dale Resteghini) *“Tattered on My Sleeve” (video directed by: David Brodsky) *“This Calling” (video directed by: Frankie Nasso) *“The Air That I Breathe” (video directed by: Darren Doane) *“Not Alone” (video directed by: Soren Kragh-Jacobsen) *“Chiron” (video directed by: Brian Thompson) *“Two Weeks” (video directed by: P. R. Brown) *“Forever in Your Hands” (video directed by: David Brodsky) *“Hold On” (video directed by: David Brodsky) *“The Last Time” (video directed by: Nathan Cox)[34]